


When I Watch You Dance

by goddamnitkastlewrites



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, ksw: wet wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitkastlewrites/pseuds/goddamnitkastlewrites
Summary: First posted to goddamnitkastle.tumblr.com on August 14, 2019.The original summary is below:"Happy #KastleSmut Week!Yes I am just as surprised as you are. I swear I wasn’t gonna have anything to contribute however my brain had other plans. I don’t know what it is about Wet Wednesday for these weeks, they inspire me but I digress.Anyway this fic came about because of Meat Loaf/Bat Out of Hell: The Musical. There. Full stop. Apparently I’m at the point where I can be inspired by anything and make Kastle content.This fic falls mostly under the body worship aspect of the prompt(s) given but only just. The real, true inspiration was this line from I’d Do Anything For Love (But I Won’t Do That):Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rollsSo yeah it’s a stormy night, Karen is gonna dance, Frank is gonna lose it (and by that I mean finally kiss her jfc), and implied smut will ensue. Sorry, I still can’t write full on smut to save my life.And that’s pretty much the fic you’re about to read.Enjoy!"





	When I Watch You Dance

“I can’t do this all night Frank. We are clearly not getting anywhere.”  
  
Karen pinches the bridge of her nose as thunder cracks for the umpteenth time tonight. It’s so loud Frank swears her apartment shakes at its mercy.  
  
“You want me to go?”  
  
“No. This storm is gonna be nasty. You can stay but when it passes... please go.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
She goes to her bedroom and closes the door. The rain finally comes and Frank is left with its relentless smacking against the window. Eventually Frank lays down on the couch.  
  
He would do anything for Karen. Hell he’s pretty sure he has. He took a bullet. Saved her life a few times. That shit is high up on the list things you do for the people you love.  
  
So why is loving her the one thing he can’t do? That’s not true, he can. He knows he can surrender to it. To her. But every barrier inside is caging him in. It’s like barbed wire, the pain pricking him to the point of immobility.  
  
Frank is almost out the door when he hears it. It’s soft but he knows that song anywhere.  
  
_Ain’t no doubt it we were doubly blessed_  
_ Cause we were barely seventeen and we were barely dressed_  
  
He crosses to her bedroom door. She didn’t close it all the way like he thought. She’s dancing to _Paradise By The Dashboard Light_ while cleaning up the clothes scattered on the floor. Karen had a habit of leaving them everywhere but by the end of the week she’d get them in the hamper.  
  
Frank knows this is an invasion of her privacy but as her hips shake and a smile appears he’s enraptured. His heartbeat drowns out Meat Loaf and there’s only Karen, softly singing and head banging. She’s a whirl of blonde hair as she drops a pencil skirt and reaches for something on her dresser.  
  
It’s a goddamn hair brush. Now she’s in front of thousands, giving the performance of her life.  
  
_And we’re glowing like a metal on the edge of a knife_  
_ Glowing like a metal on the edge of a knife_  
  
And then it happens. Slowly but then as soon as thunder cracks every barrier is down. Karen deserves the world. She is the only thing good and pure and right in his world. And for some insane reason she cares for him. Maybe even wants him, needs him in her life.  
  
How could he let her go?  
  
He pushes her door open. She whips her head to him and drops the hair brush. She’s clearly embarrassed as she runs to close her laptop. Meat Loaf disappears and now it’s just the two of them.  
  
“I can do that.” He says quickly to fill the awkward silence he created.  
  
“Do what, Frank?”  
  
“I can call you. Text you, send a carrier pigeon if I have to. I’ll let you know where I am. Not disappear for weeks at a time.”  
  
“Okay. That was all I wanted. I know you don’t believe it but I care...”  
  
“...About what happens to you.”  
  
Karen’s mouth gapes open but she closes it a half second later.  
  
“I remember.”  
  
“Right. You remember.” Karen barely conceals the sarcasm. He doesn’t blame her but he’s gonna forge on. There’s no turning back now.  
  
“I do. And on those days when I do I can do it. I can run here to you and promise to never leave. Promise to make you happy, to protect you. Because I love you, Karen. I do. And... the hard days, the days I can’t get out of bed, they’re not going away. Not any time soon. But let’s try, yeah?”  
  
His hands are shaking as Karen crosses over to him. She places her hand against his cheek and he closes his eyes. He could collapse right then and there.  
  
“Frank.”  
  
He opens his eyes. He didn’t think she could more beautiful but then she licks her lips and they shine in the muted light of her bedside lamp and holy shit he just wants a taste.  
  
“Dance with me?”  
  
She takes his hand and he follows her lead. Karen opens the laptop again and a few moments pass while she picks a song. Frank distracts himself by running the pad of his thumb along her knuckles.  
  
And that familiar piano riff of _I’d Do Anything For Love (But I Won’t Do That)_ comes through the speakers.  
  
“Oh no...”  
  
“Come on.”  
  
She pulls him to her and wraps her arms around his neck. His hands immediately go to her waist. They sway as Frank tries to remember how to breathe. And also not step on her toes. Then Karen kisses his cheek and pulls away.  
  
“Where are you...”  
  
Then the band kicks in. Karen has mischief written all over her face as she starts to head bang to the beat of the drum. She half sings, half laughs the lyrics and spins in a circle and Frank can only stand there dumbfounded. But he’s smiling all the same, he could watch her all night.  
  
Karen slows her movements and strides back toward Frank.  
  
“I guess dancing is not really your thing...”  
  
“That what you were doing?” He asks dubiously.  
  
She slaps his shoulder and he feigns pain.  
  
“Okay sorry. That wasn’t nice.”  
  
“No it wasn’t.” She says in a teasing tone.  
  
“I liked it. I just liked it better when I was holding you close.”  
  
He pulls her to him by the waist. He swallows her gasp as he crushes his lips against hers. His hair is in her hands in a vice-like grip but he loves it and the feeling of her body pressed so close and tight to him...

He’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about this moment. How it would go, where they would be. In her bedroom on a stormy night with Meat Loaf playing in the background was the absolute last scenario he would come up with but he wouldn’t change a damn thing. Especially as she grips the back of his shirt and darts her tongue into his mouth.  
  
“Think you could dance for me a bit more?” He asks in between kisses.  
  
“I have a better idea.” She says breathlessly. Karen pushes him down on her bed.   
  
_Yeah, her idea is definitely better_ he thinks.


End file.
